1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a simplified syphon assembly for use to dispense liquids stored in a container under pressure and to a package incorporating the syphon assembly. More particularly, it relates to such a simplified syphon assembly and package especially adapted for use in the method and apparatus disclosed in the above referenced related application.
The related application discloses an apparatus incorporating a syphon head for dispensing seltzer water and other liquids stored under pressure. In the apparatus there disclosed, a recyclable or disposable container with the liquid under pressure is provided for use with a reusable syphon head. A convential closure is removed from the container at the time the syphon head is installed on the container. Since the pressure is not applied to the closure, its removal and replacement with the syphon head does not disturb the pressurized liquid. Actuation of the syphon head opens a valve provided in an insert of a necked opening in the container to discharge the pressurized liquid from the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The substantial prior art on syphon seltzer bottle technology is summarized in the related application. Briefly, conventional seltzer bottles are provided with syphon heads that remain permanently with the bottle. The head and bottle assembly is refilled with seltzer water under pressure for each use. The seltzer bottles and syphon head assemblies are of heavy duty, rugged construction in order to provide strength against the substantial gas pressures of up to 10 atmospheres employed in such seltzer bottles, and also to allow reuse of the syphon head - bottle combination for many years.
The related application provides, for the first time, an apparatus and method in which the seltzer water or other liquid may be packaged under such substantial gas pressures in a recyclable or disposable container. However, in order to allow low cost, high volume manufacture and filling of such containers, further improvement in the design of the syphon head and valve assembly for release of the liquid from the container is required.